dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding/System
System Before the breeding system start he will take 2 steps: #Check: This system checks if both parents can be breed together. Incase with opposites some combinations could fault. When one of the parents is an elemental. The system will still check for opposites inside the elements from the other parent. #Deus Vault: This system checks if there's an recept listed on this combination and if that combination is unlocked or not. If the combination match with the gem recept that is unlocked. You will have an 100% chance to result this dragon from this combination. Incase with unlocked gold recepts this is only 70% and the system will continue to the main system if the recept faults. Main System The main system is all about slots and how to unlock them. Slots When you breeding two dragons together the possible results will be listed into 3 different type of slots each with an limit of 10. In total there 30: Both Unique as Special Dragons will never be listed inside one of these slots. When there are more than 10 dragons that can be listed into an dificulty the dragons ben be choisen randomly. Rate Value All slots are locked on default. In order to unlock them you will need an specific ammount of rate value. This value is in fact the current earning of your two dragons: List Calculation The list will be calculated like this: #Parent A e1 + Parent B e1 = {if opposite = None; if same = Parent A e1 elemental} #Parent A e2 + Parent B e1 = {if opposite = Gen III; if same = Parent A e2 elemental} #Parent A e3 + Parent B e1 = {if opposite = Gen III; if same = Parent A e3 elemental} #Parent A e2 + Parent B e2 = {if opposite = Gen III; if same = Parent A e2 elemental} #Parent A e2 + Parent B e3 = {if opposite = Gen III; if same = Parent A e2 elemental} #Parent A e3 + Parent B e3 = {if opposite = Gen III; if same = Parent A e3 elemental} Other *The list will not result any elemental dragons if both parents don't have the same element listed. *standart elemental : e, w, f, p, m , i , el, d and pu, on breeding is read that type as string, and also every pure elemental is read as two type but all of them are group into one type. :*like pure + pure elemental flame = pu + pf= pu + pu + f = is possible to get pure dragon and pure flame. *legend + legend : elemental, hybrid, rare, and pure (is never get legend, when you used same legend type species, you wll get same legend dragon), (is generated any dragon *pure + elemental : elemental, hybrid, rare, and pure elemental, it will not generate legend type dragon and pure dragon. (is containing type from elemental you used)